As I Am
by Trisana Tennant
Summary: The monarchy of Amestris is divided into two groups, a light and a dark. The two must work together to repair the country after the fall of Fuhrer Bradley. Fail summary is fail, better one inside. Fem!Ed AU.
1. Author's Note

**I was at the gift shop the Friends of my local library system runs. There I saw a piece of **_**Mario Kart**_** artwork that a librarian had created. (The artwork, not **_**Mario Kart**_**) I walked out and started thinking about a Hetalia fan fiction I had read once where they decided who would be which character from that universe. Then I had a bad thought. Fem!Edward Elric as Princess Peach. I nearly choked to death on my chocolate peanut butter shake as my imagination ran with it. If Ed was Peach, Winry Rockbell had to be Princess Daisy. Winry as Daisy meant that Alphonse had to be Luigi. But what about Mario? Jean Havoc. **_**That's not even right. **_**What about the baddies? Then I really died. Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang. Can you see it? Roy as Bowser?**

_**Doesn't that mean that he abducts Ed and possibly rapes her and Havoc comes and rescues her and marries her? **_**All I have to say is you can't rape the willing. *whistles***

**Then the dilemma was this, introducing the combined universes. After careful thought, I decided I wasn't going to! Maes Hughes was going to throw a character at them and they would improv from there. I got around to it and found myself with an end, not beginning and no middle. I had no idea how I was going to start it. Back to the drawing board.**

**I slept on it for several days. It turned out for the best anyways. I woke up one day with a fully fledged story line. You'll see what happened to it.**

**Pairings: **

**Maes/Gracia (as if I could pair them with anybody else)**

**Implied Winry/Fem!Ed**

**Eventual Al/Winry**

**Jean/OC**

**Eventual Roy/Fem!Ed**


	2. The Beginning of the Beginning

**This chapter is like a Prologue. It's just the back story of three of the characters. **

**Soundtrack: **_**Welcome to the Black Parade **_**– My Chemical Romance (just their theme song of sorts)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Beginning of the Beginning – 1906<strong>

* * *

><p>A car pulled up; blocking Fuhrer Bradley and the three young adults he had just approached from view. When it pulled away, the four were gone.<p>

* * *

><p>Riza Hawkeye found herself in an unfamiliar room. There was a full length mirror in the room and she walked over to it. She looked like she usually did but there was a black circlet on her head. She reached up to remove it but she saw the black band about her right wrist. "No… NO!" She punched the mirror and it broke. A slip of yellow parchment caught her eye and she grabbed it.<p>

* * *

><p>Maes Hughes sat up. He was at a desk he had never seen before in his life. He looked around. "This isn't home." A piece of yellow parchment had his name on it. He picked it up.<p>

* * *

><p>Roy Mustang was looking for a way out. The door was wide open but he didn't trust it. It looked like a trap. The window let him open it. He was on the third story of some castle. He decided to risk the landing. A shock raced through his body from his right wrist. He stared at the black band on it as he landed on his back. The window shut itself. "Ow." A sheet of yellow parchment flew into his face. He removed it.<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright," said Riza. "I really don't have a choice."<p>

* * *

><p>"I'll play this part," Maes studied the black band on his right wrist.<p>

* * *

><p>Roy got up and picked a black circlet off the floor. Once he put it on, he smirked. "I'm the villain now. Just watch out, Bradley. You'll rue the day."<p> 


	3. The Middle of the Beginning

**There is a character death here – but it's okay, it's somebody we all wish would die. (No, it's not Maes, he's important and we all love him anyways.) **

**Excuse the Doctor Who moment in the beginning.**

**Also, I need to say that Ed and Al never lost any of their original limbs/bodies in this AU.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Middle of the Beginning - 1915<strong>

* * *

><p>Roy examined the source of the mysterious ticking noise in Fuhrer Bradley's office. "This isn't going to be pretty because if there's one thing you shouldn't have done, it was let me bring this thing in here, but just to be fair, a word of advice. Run." He opened the door and bolted out of it. His band began to glow. "Oh no, you don't, Bradley. Your death is an experience best <em>not <em>shared." The explosion that followed broke the bond between Master and Puppet, allowing the now liberated Roy to throw himself to the ground. In the quiet of the aftermath, he got up and headed back. Maes and Riza joined him. Not a word was said while they made sure Bradley was out of the picture.

* * *

><p>"Who did he appoint as his successor?" Roy asked.<p>

Maes retrieved the envelope. The first thing he found was two bracelets. One was black and the other was gold. "Oh no. He did it again." He reached in and emerged with a slip of paper. "Those poor kids."

"Kids?"

"They're actually teenagers. Edwarda Elric and Winry Rockbell are both 16 and Alphonse Elric is 15."

"They're younger than we were," Riza said, anger on her face.

"They must be our opposites," said Roy. "We're the darkness and they're the light. Maybe we should secretly support them on the side."

Maes looked the gold bracelet over. "A homing device," he muttered. "This should tell me where they are." He touched the garnet.

* * *

><p>The three had been eating dinner when their right wrists began to glow. "What the hell?" said Ed.<p>

"I don't know, Sister," said Al.

The three panicked. That was how Maes found them sometime later. "Yo!"

"Oh!" said Winry. "Hi, Dark General Hughes!"

"I…"

"Hey," said Ed. "The glowing stopped."

"Sister, don't interrupt," chided Al.

"That's why I'm here, actually," Maes sighed. "You have those bands because you are now Princesses and Prince of Light."

"What?" All three said.

"Fuhrer Bradley kinda sorta died today and you three were named his successors. I have to take you up the castle to get your crowns made."

Al fainted. "Brother?" asked Ed.

"So we're now the rulers of Amestris?" Winry asked.

"There's a more important question," said Ed. "Actually two. How do you know about the bands?" She pulled down her right sleeve to show the gold band on her wrist.

"I'm 1/3 of the Dark Trio," said Maes. "We have them too." He showed them his band.

"My second question," Ed continued. "Will there be food?"

That was answered with laughter.

* * *

><p>"We are telling you three that you are too irresponsible to rule the country just yet," said a man. "Appoint a Regent to serve until we deem one of you ready."<p>

They conferred. "Him," said Ed, pointing.

"Sister, it's rude to point," chided Al.

"I accept!" said the person pointed to.


	4. The End of the Beginning

**Now the story will get moving. Our Dark Trio's roles are revealed and they concoct a plan.**

* * *

><p><strong>The End of the Beginning – 1915<strong>

* * *

><p>Riza and Roy were in a conference room, waiting for whoever the new Regent sent to talk to them. Maes came in. "So the Regent sent you," Roy remarked.<p>

"Yeah, I sent myself. Who else would I send?"

"Congratulations, Dark Regent Hughes," said Riza.

"Thank you! Now, Dark Queen Hawkeye, Dark Prince Mustang, what are your opinions of my wards?"

"Inexperienced," said Roy.

"Hopeful," said Riza a few seconds later.

"Yes, very promising, I'll give them that." Roy concurred. "Our posts were created not to divide the country into three sections but to be a check and balance system, to prevent any one of us from becoming too powerful. Basically, the reason we are what we are is to keep the three seats of power on the same level. Bradley disrupted that balance and paid the price. Central is now weak, Maes. If I were to rise up and unite the country under my rule, Riza would be my only main threat… Somehow that thought is a scary one… Restore the balance, Maes, and quickly. I will respect it then and only then. However, I will not declare any intentions of harm toward you or your wards, I will leave you be."

"I'm no threat to the powers at Central," said Riza. "I can assist you in the training of your wards."

"There's an idea," said Roy, thoughtfully. "Let's leave them alone for now. Light Princess Edwarda will be 21 in the winter of 1920, right?" Maes nodded. "If none of them are ready by then, we'll step in and cause some mischief to help one ascend to the throne. That's my proposal."

"Seconded," said Maes.

"Consider the motion passed. I'm in," Riza said.


	5. The Birthday Feast

**Sorry it took so long! I've been sitting on these chapters!**

* * *

><p>"Excuse me. Light Princess Winry?" a voice asked.<p>

Winry turned around. "Dark Queen Hawkeye!" She greeted.

Riza smiled. "Please, call me Riza. I was wondering if you'd like to join me and my party for tea in the gardens."

"I'd love to! Thank you, Ms. Riza!" They walked into the gardens, chatting all the way.

"Oh," said Riza. "Falman forgot the sandwiches. I'll go get them. Care to come with me, Winry?"

Winry nodded, looking like she didn't suspect a thing. They got in Riza's car and they drove off. "We aren't going for sandwiches, are we?"

"You're right. We're going to my home."

"Cool," Winry said. "Hey, aren't you a good fighter?"

"Yes, that is true."

"Can you teach me how to fight? Please?"

Riza sighed. Winry had that look on her face. "Of course."

* * *

><p>Everybody else was at the feast, trying to ignore the two empty seats. Kain Fuery ran in. "It's horrible!" He shouted. "The Dark Queen Hawkeye has kidnapped the Light Princess Winry!" Then the room plunged into darkness.<p>

* * *

><p>In the darkness, Ed felt a warm hand take hers. She grabbed the backpack she always carried before getting up and going with whoever it was. They stepped into a lit hallway. She glanced up a dark haired man. Roy smiled down at her. "Hello, Light Princess Edwarda. I'm the Dark Prince Roy Mustang."<p>

"Are you really?"

The smile never left his face as his hand snuck up to his head. She noticed the black band on his wrist. A black circulet, not too much unlike her own, came off. "Yes, I am." Then he reached for her head and removed her gold circulet. "This is the reason I know I got the right person." He put hers on his head and his on hers. She laughed. "What?" He was still smiling.

"You look ridiculous," she laughed.

"You should see how mine looks on you," he replied. "We can switch back when we get where we're going." The smile was gone as he reclaimed her hand and lead them off. "We wasted too much time chatting."

They walked outside and to a car. He opened the door for her and closed it when she was inside. He got in and drove off.

* * *

><p>The lights came back on. "Now the Dark Prince and Princess Edwarda are gone." He smiled and stood up. "I'm taking Al okay?"<p>

"Mr. Hughes?" asked Al.

"Come on," Maes laughed.

Al got up before he got dragged off. Everybody looked confused.

* * *

><p>"First time being abducted?" Roy asked.<p>

"Yeah," Ed replied, staring out the window.

"You're awfully calm about it."

"Should I not be?"

"People typically freak out."

"Okay then. Oh halp... What shall I do?"

He laughed. "For a Princess, you sure are trusting."

"For a Prince, you're either brave or stupid for kidnapping a princess by yourself."

"Neither actually. It's just me. Always has been."

"Just you? No cooks? Custodians?"

"Just me. It gets rather lonely at times with that huge castle all to myself."

"Where are you gonna put me?"

"Wherever you wish. Only a quarter of the castle is habitable but you're free to wander where you please."

"Are there any sanctuaries of yours I'm not allowed in?"

"Not really. You're welcome in my office and study. Bedroom is invitation only though," he smirked as she blushed.

"Okay, thank you," she muttered.


End file.
